


【卷黑】Make It Rain I

by 藏七凌天 (7pianya)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pianya/pseuds/%E8%97%8F%E4%B8%83%E5%87%8C%E5%A4%A9
Summary: 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。
Relationships: 卷黑, 天然卷发/纯黑





	【卷黑】Make It Rain I

**Author's Note:**

> 此文纯属虚构，与真实存在的人物和团体没有任何关系。

00

狂风骤雨。

01

洛杉矶的夜晚很美，黑曜石般的天空下灯火通明，人声鼎沸。穿着时尚的男女匆忙地行走在霓虹灯下的大街上，谁都不会知道在三分钟之前一个金融大鳄死在了自家的高级公寓里。没有什么特别的原因，只是有人买他的命罢了。

黑发男人抽出垫在狙击枪下的软布，擦拭了下枪管。然后麻利地把枪放进黑色的箱子里，扣上锁好，顺便踩碎了刚刚丢在地上的无线耳机。他已经可以想象到那个委托人暴跳如雷的样子了，但这丝毫没有影响他的黑色皮靴在耳机的碎片上又碾了碾。五分钟后钱还是会汇到他的账上，毕竟那人还不想年纪轻轻就含笑九泉。

这次任务的委托人，据莱斯特说，是他的一个狂热粉丝。先不说他是通过什么渠道知晓他的身份的，那人为了找他几乎翻遍了洛杉矶整个黑市的中介所，弄得其他中介人都来调查他。虽说他也没有刻意要隐藏什么，但是也不想这么快就惹上麻烦，便暗地里让莱斯特接下了这个任务。没想到这事还没完，那人不顾行规固执地要求要与杀手直接联系，不知道用了什么手段让那个莱斯特都没了办法，在无线耳机里放下狂言保证他这辈子都没做过这么有趣的任务。

但是现在，哼，有趣？连乏味都算不上吧，不过是些新式武器和自作聪明的陷阱罢了。

他推开酒店的玻璃门，拉上兜帽，隐入人群中。干燥的空气已经退去了白天阳光的味道，带上了模模糊糊的酒精味。他看了看左右，快步拐进一条小巷。巷尾立着一盏有些破旧的路灯，磕磕绊绊地工作着，像是年迈老人的呼吸。灯下是一家只做熟客生意的酒吧，远不如耶诞巴士往来之间的那些火爆，却独有风格。

他推开店门，上面的风铃叮铃响起，与酒吧里正在播放的民谣爵士乐衬在一起别有风味。他把兜帽扯下来，露出一头微卷的短发。看见自己常坐的位置旁坐了一个人，他也没多说什么，把手提黑箱推进脚下的隔层里，就坐了下来。调酒师从吧台另一头把箱子拖进去，顺便递给他一瓶红酒和一只高脚杯。

加冰威士忌，他瞥了一眼旁边那人。灰色T恤加黑色皮夹克，一头卷发，从刚刚开始眼睛就没有离开过手机。在别的地方再普通不过的平民形象，在这家酒吧里却显得突兀无比。他正思索这人的身份，那卷毛却突然动了一下。他立刻全身肌肉紧绷，随时准备从袖口掏出小刀直取那人脖颈。结果那卷毛只是对着手机傻笑了几下，抬起手中的玻璃杯喝了一口酒，其余什么也没做。

倒是口袋中的手机这时候震动了起来，两短一长，是莱斯特。他微微放松下来，掏出手机查看莱斯特发来的邮件。不出所料开头便是一长串对那个年轻委托人的抱怨，他扫了一眼就迅速略过了。下面是下个任务的介绍和安排，他简略地看了一遍，皱起眉头。这是个双人任务，而他并不常接双人任务，莱斯特也是清楚的。比起信任队友这么麻烦的事，他更喜欢信任自己。不过任务的报酬还不错，接了也无妨，只希望另一人不要拖后腿了。他屈起手指在屏幕上滑动了两下，在邮件最下面看见了那个搭档的名字。

与此同时，旁边的卷毛放下了手机，清脆的锁屏声在安静的空间里显得十分悦耳。他抬眼看见那卷毛正在看他，霎时明白了什么。

他关上手机，重新打量了下那卷毛。穿着普通，身材颇为壮硕，脸上却带着不太相符的温和神情，一时让人猜不出这人究竟是个什么个性。当然他并不怎么关心这些方面，向来只有别人将就他，他从来不会去特意迎合别人。而且对于搭档，他基本上都是无视的，任务能自己完成就自己干完，只有在后备计划中，才会算上搭档。所以比起性格好不好，能不能配合，他更在意的是这卷毛的身手怎么样。

盛着小半杯红酒的高脚杯在他手里摇晃了两圈，猛然下落。撩人心扉的酒红色在玻璃杯中翻腾，像是滚烫的血液，却在即将与地面相拥时突然被捞起。

“你好，我是天然卷发。”低沉的嗓音与昏暗的灯光格外相配，指节分明的手指轻轻将高脚杯放在吧台上，里面的液体一滴未落。

“纯黑。”他扫了一眼红酒杯，简短地说道，尾音微微上扬。

“久仰久仰。”天然卷发笑着说道，伸出手，“我是你这次任务的搭档。”

纯黑没有握住他的手，自顾自地把高脚杯拿过来，小酌一口。那卷毛识趣地把手缩回来，抓了抓头发想化解尴尬。他倒是一脸泰然自若，饶有兴趣地看着那卷毛笨拙地给两人找话题，时不时回应两句。

“明天晚上七点，La Pioggia门口。”待指针刚过十一点，纯黑给自己斟了最后一杯红酒，举起手中的杯子，“其他事项都应该列在你的邮件上了。”

天然卷发连忙也举起手中的玻璃杯，点头道：“嗯，莱斯特都发给我了。”

两人碰杯，威士忌里的球形冰块轻轻撞击玻璃，带上了点酒红的色彩：“合作愉快。”

纯黑慢慢饮尽杯中深紫色的液体，把账单连同小费压在杯下，便打算离开了。天然卷发跟调酒师打了声招呼，连忙跟上。他这才发现这卷毛足足有一米九的个头，几乎比自己高出一个头。他不自然地扭过头，努力忽视身后那个像只大型犬一样的男人，快步朝门口走去。

还没等两人出门，一个酒吧招待生突然脚下一滑，手中托盘上的红酒不慎摔落。纯黑甚至都没有回头看一眼，直接掏出抢来对着身后就是一发。

高速旋转的子弹穿透杯子，钉在木质的吧台上。透亮的玻璃在空中炸裂，深紫色的酒液撒了满地，像是目标胸口喷涌而出的鲜血。

“顺便，这才是我的风格，卷毛。”他收枪，不顾店内还在叫骂的顾客，头也不回地走入黑暗中。

卷毛愣愣地看着他消失的地方，直到一滴水珠突然打在他脸上。他抬头看向天空，黑幕布似的夜空竟散发着无数细小的光芒。

下雨了。

02

卷毛扯了扯自己的领结，有些不安地看了看手表。

这次的目标是两个最近在黑帮里混得风生水起的老将，专经营军火走私和毒品交易。委托人是不久前被这两人打压生意的敌对帮派老大，出五百万美金买他俩的命。他俩想必也知道自己得罪了不少人，处事极为谨慎，每次出行都带足了人手。前段时间莱斯特收到线人的报告说今晚八点整他们要在这与一个俄国商人进行会谈，若是成功了，可能会成为洛杉矶港十年来最大的一起毒品交易。

交易地点就是La Pioggia，洛杉矶西木区一家有名的高档餐厅。每天慕名而来的名流络绎不绝，有时甚至要提前一个月定位，因此每桌都有固定的用餐时间，分秒不差。莱斯特给他们订的是三小时，三小时过后不管任务完成与否都得换地方。卷毛再次看了看表，已经七点过十分了，纯黑还没有到，无线耳机里也没有任何频道接通的迹象。他抓抓头发，一边喝了口香槟遮掩自己的急躁，一边在内心吐槽自己简直就像在等女朋友约会一样。

早在六点五十分他就到达了约定地点，不出所料在街转角看见一辆黑色的路虎，上面有这次任务需要的全部武器。他挑了两把轻便的手枪和一把军刀，餐厅里人多眼杂，先混进去，再找机会下手才是正道。莱斯特还在车上备了两把冲锋步枪和几颗黏弹，以防万一。

现在是七点二十八分，目标已经进入包厢。还有半个小时就要接头了，可是纯黑还是没有出现。侍应生用古怪的眼神打量了下卷毛，毕竟花下重金在这订座又一口不动的人实在是少数。卷毛尴尬地移开视线，用叉子戳了戳眼前的鲜牛肉薄片和甜瓜，心里把不守时的那货杀了上千次。

七点三十五分，淡金色的店门被推开，又不着痕迹地合上。卷毛几乎要放弃等待了，想着要是纯黑还没有来，他就单独行动。他一手撑着脑袋，不抱希望地看向门口。只见一个两手插兜，白西装黑衬衫的人站在那里，黑色的短发不羁地向两旁微微翘起，尽管主人费尽心思打理过但显然没有明显效果。他四处看了看，似乎在搜寻着什么。

卷毛腾得一下站起身，把旁边的客人都下了一跳。纯黑显然看见了耸立在人群中的卷毛，绷着一副我不认识这傻大个的脸不情不愿地走过来，丝毫没有要为自己的迟到道歉的迹象。卷毛倒也不在意这些，纯黑来了就行。旁边训练有素的侍应生看着第二位客人终于到场了，连忙撤走桌上的冷盘，准备上主菜。

“怎么这么晚？”卷毛拿起空杯子，帮纯黑倒满一杯香槟，“还有不到半小时他们就要开始了。”

“我们被发现了。”纯黑接过杯子，却答非所问，“那群人已经转移到了另一个包厢。”

“啊？你怎么知道的？”卷毛皱起眉头。莱斯特的情报对于他俩来说是共享的，可是刚刚他这边并没有接到任何消息。

纯黑看了他一眼，又垂下眼睛喝了一口香槟，道：“我刚刚看到的。”

看到的？这人刚刚明明就不在餐厅里，他怎么看到的？看着纯黑有些躲闪的眼神，卷毛一下子明白了。

“靠，你一个人去狙击了？！”卷毛压低声音问道，声音带着点说不清道不明的愠怒。

既然卷毛已经猜出来了，纯黑也不再隐藏：“狙击是最快速解决问题的办法。”

“那你至少告诉我一声啊，我是你的搭档，你难道不信任我吗？”卷毛着实有点生气了，虽然莱斯特说了纯黑并不擅长于人合作，可是不擅长归不擅长，这人甚至连试都没试直接单干是怎么回事？他不知道这样做有多危险吗？

“我跟你又不熟，凭什么信任你？”纯黑反问，声音彻底冷了下来。

卷毛噎住了，他确实没法反驳这一点。他和纯黑在这之前只有一面之缘。就算他几年前就已经知道纯黑，那也只是他单方面而已，纯黑根本就不知道他这个人。两人相对无话，好在这时侍应生正好呈上热腾腾的主菜与白葡萄酒，才稍稍缓和了下僵硬的气氛。

作为整个西木区最出名的餐厅之一，La Pioggia可真是名不虚传。六只鲜嫩的牡蛎被小心翼翼地摆放在白色餐盘的四周，盘里淡色的宽意面伴着烤化的醇香芝士和星星点点的意大利香草，最上面再点缀一株青绿的香菜，让人看着都要迷失在食物的香气里。

但是卷毛却一点食欲也没有，纯黑的不信任让他心烦意乱。在杀手这行干了这么多年，他自认为已经见过不少奇怪的个性，可是像这种直截了当告诉人我不信任你而且我也不想尝试去信任你的他还真是第一次见。不过为了接下来的任务也只有硬着头皮上了，卷毛清了下嗓子，刚想开口打破沉默，两人的手机却在同时响了起来。

“218”，信息上只有三个数字。想必纯黑发现目标转移后，第一时间通知了莱斯特让他调查，这条信息上写的就是目标新的包厢房号。两人都是职业老手了，对视一眼，心领神会。

“我去下洗手间。”纯黑站起身说道。卷毛应了一声，坐在位子上没动。等纯黑走过楼道的拐角后，他用叉子圈了几口面，然后拿餐巾擦了擦嘴。味道不错，不愧是大厨推荐的菜式。还未等舌尖芝士的奶香退去，他伸手掏出枪对着天花板就是三枪。吊顶的玻璃灯应声碎裂，晶莹的玻璃渣砸在大理石地板上叮铃作响。整个大厅一时混乱一片，卷毛站起身，拿出另一把枪，上膛。不出所料，不到三十秒就有十几个武装分子从四面八方窜出来，包围了整个大厅。

此时从厨房通往包厢区的楼道里，纯黑一个手刀打晕了路过的侍应生，把他拖到角落里。大厅的枪声在这里听着有些闷闷的，像是定音鼓的软头锤敲打在鼓面上一样。纯黑先是一愣，随即又反应过来。他嘴上弯起一个微笑，带上侍应生的白手套。

既然已经暴露，那不如反利用这一点来吸引目标的注意力，以分散他们的武力分布。卷毛站在惊慌失措的人群中，慢悠悠地解下领结，松开衬衫的第一颗扣子。左边八个，右边五个，前边四个，他迅速判断到。下一秒子弹如雨飞驰而至，丝毫不顾其他顾客的安危。卷毛一脚踢翻邻座的木桌，上好的白葡萄酒和虾蟹砸了一地。他闪身躲在桌后，对准最近的那个胖子开了一枪。金属子弹准确地穿透胖子的脑壳，留下一个清晰的血洞。

后方的瘦子想趁机攻击，卷毛返身一脚踢掉了他手中的枪，然后使力踏上，直接踩碎了瘦子的手骨。瘦子眼睛大睁，抓着自己的手腕哇哇大叫，一脚踢在旁边一个打扮时尚的女人身上。卷毛跨步上前，干净利落地扭断了瘦子的脖子，结束了他痛苦的挣扎。女人蜷在地上，惊恐地看着卷毛，浑身抖个不停。初次亲眼见证死亡的那一瞬间没有人会不恐惧。卷毛低声说了句抱歉，伸手将她拉起来，另一只手顺便一枪爆掉了正试图近身那人的脑袋。

“我操！”某个包厢里，正看着监视器的络腮胡男人往墙上狠狠踢了一脚，大骂道，“他妈的连一个人都搞不定。”

旁边另一个梳着小辫的男人翘着二郎腿抿了口香槟，说道：“麦克斯你别急啊，这才过了多久，他只是运气好罢了。”

“但是老猫......”

“况且，我们这儿还有十多人呢，怕什么！”老猫毫不犹豫地打断了麦克斯的话，对着对面的俄国男人致意般举了举杯子，“让他们打去，我们继续谈正事。”

看着麦克斯叹了口气认命般地坐下，他转过身，开口说道：“一千万美金如何？我们已经很慷慨了。”

俄国男人摆了摆手：“再加五百万，海关那边很难搞。”

“五百万？”老猫冷笑一声，“海关那群势利眼两百万就足以打发了，我们也是道上人，这点事还是清楚的。”

“最近政府加强了管制，我们也不好做，这是行价。”俄国人摊了摊手，解释道。

这时门外突然响起敲门声，所有人的目光一下子全部集中在那扇小小的门上。老猫偏偏头，一个拿着枪的男人连忙跑过去往猫眼里看了看：“Boss，送菜的。”

“让他进来。”老猫松了口气，一边对着俄国人比了个数，“加二百五十万，怎么样？”

“这真不行，我没骗你，这点钱海关们都看不上眼。”

“三百万，不能更高了。”

“四百万。”俄国商人还想再争取下。

“三百万。”老猫把酱汁淋在刚送上来的肉排上，看都不看他一眼。银色的刀面划过还冒着腾腾热气的佛罗伦萨肉排，把酱汁均匀地涂抹在各处，然后顺着肉的纹路，向下使力。

俄国人犹豫了一会，最终敲定说：“那就三百万，成交。”

“成交。”老猫勾起一个笑容，刀锋切开的肉面透着些血色。

就像他身后人被割开的脖颈一样，只不过后者更加血腥罢了。

“扑——”老猫只感觉脖子上一热，伸手一摸全是血。对面的俄国人嘴里吐着一连串鸟语，连滚带爬地钻到桌下。他惊讶地转头，就看见麦克斯对着空气大喇喇敞开的喉管。老猫大惊，手脚并用地逃到保镖身后，惊恐地看着那个以诡异姿势在空中立着的尸体。下一秒房间里数十颗子弹如雨点般射出，目标却是他们之前的二当家。

刚刚送餐的那个黑发侍应生正隐藏在尸体后面，手持双枪。攻击目标只有头部，脖颈，心脏，一看就是职业的。枪速极快，换弹匣的动作行云流水，一气呵成，根本不给他们喘息的机会。前面几个保镖就像摆设玩偶一样接连倒下，看得老猫都傻眼了。

该死，忘记搜身了！眼睁睁地看着人越来越少，老猫悔得恨不得扇自己一巴掌。他好歹也是在黑市里混过多年的人，现在一部分人还留在大厅里，自知不妙，只好趁着战斗正酣，准备从门口撤退。没想到那侍应生以一敌多时竟然还能抽出空来盯着这边，一脚踢飞桌上的铁盘，刚出锅还在冒泡的浓汤凌空飞起，浇了一只脚刚踏出门的老猫一头。

“FUCK！”老猫烫得大叫，转头却看到仍然深困战局的黑发杀手嘴角带笑，极尽嘲讽。老猫气急，也不顾一身冒着热气的西装，直接从一旁的保镖队长身上扯下一个手榴弹，拔了保险栓想都没想就扔了出去，全然不顾自己人的死活。他现在脑海里只有一个念头，就是让那个嘲笑自己的人死！

狭小的包厢里一瞬间发出爆雷般的巨响，空气猛地被压缩，在场的所有人都被气浪掀翻出去。

纯黑在扎满了玻璃渣的水泥地上翻滚了两圈，蜷成一团。耳膜轰鸣，尖啸声不断，视线模糊也得厉害。好在刚刚爆炸之前，他先一步撞破玻璃窗跃出，才能免于一死。要不在那么那么小的空间里，早就跟其他人一样被炸成碎片了。

真是个疯子，他在心里笑出了声，不过这才有趣。

“纯黑！”卷毛的声音从远方传来，“你没事吧？！”

纯黑摇摇晃晃地爬起来，看见卷毛正朝自己跑过来，领子袖口都是血，想必也经历了非常激烈的打斗。还没等他站稳，轮胎刺耳的摩擦声就在街转角响起，一辆宝蓝色的兰博基尼飞速而过，是老猫的车。

“上车！”纯黑扯掉被电波干扰的耳机，扭头就往车那边跑。

三十秒后黑色的路虎咆哮着冲出街道，在滚滚黑烟中朝前追去。引擎呼呼地低吼着，轮胎狠狠地压过路边的指示牌。路边的夜景被拉成一条长长的光影带，五彩缤纷煞是好看。

“搞定了麦克斯，还剩老猫。”纯黑一边跟卷毛说明情况，一边一个急转，差点把卷毛甩出车去。

“我靠！”卷毛连忙一手扶住车顶，低骂一声，“你能不能好好开车？！”

纯黑冷哼了一声，也不知是不是故意的，又是一个急转，直接让卷毛一头撞在了玻璃上：“我开车的时候你还不知道在哪里玩泥巴呢小伙子。”

油门一下子被踩到底，路虎在柏油马路上横冲直撞，把行人的尖叫和警笛声搅在一起。很据莱斯特的指示，老猫的车不久就出现在了射程内。纯黑一手扶方向盘，一手掏出枪瞄准后座玻璃。因为他们正处于急速行驶中，子弹好几次都顺着车身擦了过去，纯黑只好把目标放在轮胎上，但子弹还是没多少次就打完了。纯黑骂了句靠，把枪咬在嘴里打算从口袋里拿些子弹，却一下子被卷毛按住了。

“交给我了！”卷毛侧靠过来把方向盘用力一转，车身一下子侧滑出去，正好让卷毛那边窗户对着老猫的车。

“你干什么白痴！”纯黑急了，连忙稳住车身。

“我说，”卷毛眯起眼睛瞄准，“交给我了。”尾音刚落，枪中的子弹顺着弹道飞旋而出，准确无误地在左后轮上钻了个小孔。

轮胎几乎是瞬间就噶了下来，金属轮盘搅着软塌塌的橡胶蹭在地上，带起阵阵火花。老猫的车歪歪扭扭地走了一会，最终一头撞进了一旁的铁丝围栏里。

“有时候还是靠一下队友吧？”卷毛笑着看向纯黑，枪在手中转了一个漂亮的圆。

这个动作要在平时肯定可以迷倒万千少女，如果不算上下一秒他又一头撞在车前玻璃上的话。纯黑冷笑一声，看都没看他一眼，直接撞上老猫车的后尾，尾箱一下子就被车型大出一倍的路虎压了个稀巴烂。两人下车，便看见成堆的巨型铁盒，才意识到他们来到了什么地方。

洛杉矶港，每年货物吞吐量上万吨，距离机场三十千米。主要出口货物为石油、水泥、机械、化学品等，进口货物有钢材、天然橡胶、木材等，当然还有些非法物品也会在这登岸。每天在此的交易额过亿，是美国第二大集装箱港。

老猫跟着保镖潜行在如山般的集装箱堆里，气得直咬牙。本来打算直接逃到机场，私人飞机都已经联系好了，没料到车竟然在半路报废了。这次可真是栽了，他瞄了瞄周围的阴影，想起车上秘书发来的那份资料。资料只有两页纸，一张详细地列满了那个大厅中男人的资料，另一张却只有寥寥几句。老猫脑袋中浮现出那个黑发侍应生的身影，不禁打了个寒战。

纯黑，男，职业犯罪者，年龄不明，居住地不明，家庭情况不明，婚姻情况不明。

疑似曾用名Ghost.Kill。

老猫看到这一行的时候差点没从椅子上摔下来。

Ghost.Kill是什么人？如果混黑道的不知道他简直就直接可以滚蛋走人了！职业杀手组织3DM大名鼎鼎的核心成员，外号鬼杀，或称雷兽，擅长侵入式杀敌和狙击，有狙神之称。从来没有失手过，只要目标坐标在地球上，神都杀给你看！

三年前3DM全员出动震撼全美的白宫事件后便不再出现。有人说他隐退，有人说他已经死了，没想到竟是换了个名字。这次竟然惹了个这么大的主，就算身边跟了四个前海豹突击队退役军人，老猫心里还是有些发毛。

巨大的集装箱吊和装卸桥隐在港口暗黄的灯光里，像一只只张牙舞爪的怪物。老猫蹲在一个集装箱下面，四个保镖围绕在他不远不近的地方，随时都能撤回。海边的风呼呼地吹着，带着夜晚独有的危险气息。

“咻——”一记响亮的口哨突然在黑夜中响起，打破了几乎要闷死人的沉默。站在右边的那个保镖训练有素地举枪，却没想到身后的三个兄弟都接连中弹倒下。二枚眉心，一枚胸口，狙击手的枪非常稳。来了！老猫心脏一紧，急得大叫，连忙喊刚刚去查看口哨声的那人回来，却看见那人回头之际额头突然炸出一个洞，倒在地上不动了。

卷毛收起枪，刚刚纯黑的话还在他脑海里回荡，他叹了口气，返身回到掩体下，随时准备支援。

“等会你只用干掉右边那个，剩下都是我的。”纯黑手拿狙击枪，走在前头。

“啊？”卷毛跟在后边，一时没反应过来。

“时不时也要靠下队友，这话不是你说的吗？”纯黑向后瞥了一眼，“还是你连一个人都搞不定？”

有这样靠队友的吗，卷毛在心里暗自吐槽，看着纯黑轻巧地攀上一个集装箱，消失在黑暗中。

老猫跌坐在地上，哆哆嗦嗦地从衣服里拿出手枪，嘴里不停地咒骂着。完了，这次真完了！他气急败坏地上膛，手却连枪都拿不稳。

一个身穿白色西装的人在他对面的集装箱顶上站起来，在茫茫黑夜里格外显眼。那人把手里的狙击枪放到一边，换上一把手枪，竟然还朝老猫摇了摇，似乎是在和他打招呼。

这人真是傲到骨子里了，卷毛不禁弯起嘴角，不过他确实有这个资本。

老猫此时也顾不上什么准不准的了，直接闭着眼睛对着集装箱顶一通乱射，期望对方能中上几发子弹。

同时纯黑从集装箱上跃起，侧身躲过杂乱无章的子弹，手枪顺势往脚跟一擦上膛。

砰！

码头夜晚运货的大灯一瞬间亮起，伴随着越来越近的警笛声，照得周围宛如白昼。

多年后卷毛回想起他当时的心情，还会情不自禁地笑起来。

男人黑色的额发随风飘起，嘴上带着戏谑的微笑，这注定是一场单方面的屠杀。

当时他就想——

纯黑翻身落地，身后老猫的脑壳炸裂，在绿色的集装箱上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。

啊，完了。

就是这个人了。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 被炸出来了，世界上怎么会有如此教科书般的CP？！
> 
> 京片子三人组也好可爱啊啊啊！
> 
> 爬不出来了！爬不出来了！爬不出来了！
> 
> 先容我在坑底静静地待一会。


End file.
